Reading Saves Lives?
by KlibanKatz
Summary: Antionetta escapes the cleansing of the Sanctuary when she steps out to browse Mach-Na’s Books. Soon after returning, with Ocheeva dead, she believes Lucien is finally allowing her to realize her dreams. Poor, poor Speaker. One shot.


Author's Notes:

No affiliation with TES series, Bethesda Softworks, etc…

Reviews and comments are pearls of love that must be strung together and displayed. Help me make a necklace!

* * *

What a beautiful day for Antionetta! Basking in the sunlight as she walks through the Cheydinhal square, munching an apple. Men passers by do not even realize the lovely bouquet of her musty, bloody perfume. Mach-Na had just gotten in a new shipment of books from the Imperial City this past morning, and Antionetta had been beside herself with excitement. She even ignored the contract scheduled to be executed the night before in order to sleep so that she might rise early.

She was a reader. Not many in the sanctuary knew of her love of the written word. They had written her off as a petty thief that only delighted in acrobatic still books. But no, she read all kinds of literature. _Sithis_, _A Less Rude Song_, _The Mysterious Akavir_, _The Warp in the West_, _Darkest Darkness_, and all of the classics. Never would she bring the books home. She would never allow them to know of her love, her brothers and sisters. They would only see her learned mind after the fact, when her brilliance would come into its own. Lucien had chosen her, after all. He hand-picked her out of the gutter and would subsequently groom her to be his own. She would rule the sanctuary one day, when Ocheeva was cold and dead in one way or another. Together, Antionetta and Lucien would start a dark family, with herself as the sanctuary's matron.

The well grate of the sanctuary was exceptionally stiff today. They key barely wanted to turn in the lock! Being skilled in security, she was able to make short work of it, however.

The sanctuary was quiet. Not even the creaking bones of the guardian could be heard. Such strangeness! There was a faint stench of death in the air. It was fresh death, actually, not simply the expected odor of the chilly abode that had been brought in on the siblings' clothes. No one was about. Even M'raaj-Dar was absent. Schemer was still wandering about the halls, though, squeaking to himself and brushing his fur. Antionetta bent down and stroked his head, the little dear. She sat down to lunch.

Bored of apples, she opted for some cabbage salad. The cabbage itself was rather difficult to find, and had she not kept some in her own private stash, she probably would have had to resort to a lunch of apples. Oddly enough, there were so many apples on the table. For a change it was nice to have peace in the sanctuary. Antionetta felt at ease in that she did not have the constant ringing in her ears denoting that one of her brothers or sisters were talking some rubbish about her. In any case, they would see. They would all see.

The early afternoon surely enough became the evening. No one had yet returned home for training or rest. Antionetta wished that she had brought a book home or two. Things had gone from peaceful to boring! Then, she remembered. She had read about something odd once, in some obscure textual note she found in the breast pocket of one of her targets some time ago. It was the Dark Brotherhood's version of spring cleaning. Had a cleansing really occurred? Why? Usually, during a cleansing all members of the sanctuary were executed. This could only mean one thing.

Lucien had finally made his decision! He would claim her now as his own handmaiden of death! She would be the sanctuary's new mother! Surely, such a bold act could not have been accomplished with the other sanctuary members still living. If the most junior member had suddenly risen to den mother, her brothers and sisters would only call her a usurper. Having Ocheeva dispatched alone as well would certainly not bode well with the others. But this! This was what she had been waiting for ever since she joined her new family!

She could see it all unfolding before her eyes. Lucien would come back to the sanctuary looking for her, having already cleared the carnage from the killing field. He would congratulate her for her patience. He would embrace her, his darling, and then make her his. They would live side by side in the Cheydinhal sanctuary. No longer would he hide in the recluse of his secret fort! They would live as lovers, with the blessings of Sithis, and take part in bloody matrimony.

---

Lucien was on his way down into the sanctuary. His silencer had already reported killing all inhabitants and clearing the bodies. He wanted to see it for himself. It had been a long time since the sanctuary had been empty, and he wondered how eerie it would feel. The silence was frighteningly wonderful. Schemer ran up to him upon his entry and jumped up on his legs, welcoming him home. Dismissing the rat, he surveyed the area. It was as silent as death, and seemingly devoid of any edibles other than apples. A fool's meal, for they were so easily poisoned. He entered the dining area, and saw what would only be possible in a nightmare.

"My dearest, Speaker!" Antionetta spun around with a flourish, as though she had been waiting for him to enter the room since he set foot in the sanctuary. Lucien's eyes grew wide and he blinked several times, hoping that her image was merely a horrifying speck of dust in his eye. "My love! I knew you would return!" Lucien made odd sounds from behind his fluttering lips. "You needn't say anything, dearest Speaker! I understand! I am not angry with you, for I know this is the only way for our desires to be realized." She took his hand. "I was upset when you did not choose me as your Silencer, but I understand now that you had something grander in store for me. For your humble wife! You have shown me the depth of your love, and I give myself fully to you in return!"

Lucien tore his hand away from her grasp and lifted his palms to the sides of his chest, as though trying to persuade the beast to calm herself, as he tried to step backward. He looked at something over her shoulder in the background. When he turned his attention back, his eyes only grew larger in fear. He had no words for this one.

She advanced. "Do not worry, my love. I know you have waited so long, but at long last, I am yours!" She said with outstretched arms.

Antionetta felt something bothersome in her tummy. Then, it was through her tummy. A third party had invited themselves into their exchange. It was a shiny Blade of Woe. Antionetta looked down at her ruptured belly with a mix of surprise and fear. Her heart sank. This was no good!

Lucien seemed to relax as she fell onto her face. A clean-shaven young man stepped out of the shadows, holding the metal godsend.

"…Speaker?" He looked unsure of himself, stroking the blade of the dagger in nervousness, and staring at Lucien with alarmed eyes.

Lucien sighed with relief. "Good work, Silencer," said he.


End file.
